the_genealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Musgrave (1827-circa 1905)
Thomas Musgrave is my 3xgreat grandfather. He was born in Darlington, Durham in December 1827 to Thomas Musgrave (1794-1867) and Jane Sewell (1798-1871) and died in about 1905 in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, USA. 1827-1851 1852-1885 Thomas and Ann had their first child Elizabeth Musgrave (1852-1911) on the 23rd April 1852. The family lived in Evenwood, Country Durham, England. They had a daughter Jane Ann Musgrave (1854-1918) in 1854 followed by George Musgrave (1856-1922) in 1856, Thomas Musgrave (1857-1872) in 1857, William Musgrave (1860-1871) in 1860, Edward Musgrave (1863-1935) in 1863, Mary Ellen Musgrave (1868-1939) in 1868 and Margaret Musgrave (1871-1961) in 1871. The Musgrave's lived in Coundon, Durham, England in the 1860s and 1870s. Emigration in 1886 In January 1886, Thomas had to adapt to the loss of his wife. That summer, as he had a married daughter in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, USA, over 3500 miles away, and all his other children beside Margaret were married or had left home, Thomas decided to emigrate to America. He made the journey to Liverpool. 1886-1890 In August 1886, Thomas travelled to Liverpool, Lancashire, England to board a ship. On the 27th August 1886, he boarded the Lord Gough steamship. The ship sailed to Queenstown, Ireland then onto Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States. The journey for Thomas and his daughter took 11 days. The ship docked on the 6th September 1886 in Philadelphia. Thomas and Margaret made the rest of the journey by train to Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, USA. He met up with his daughter Elizabeth Wilson. In October 1886, Elizabeth bought a family plot at Robinson Run Cemetery. This must have coincided with the arrival of Thomas to America. Thomas settled in the USA. Elizabeth was widowed in 1887 and remarried in 1888 to Robert Sutherland (1859-1906). Margaret Musgrave married Thomas Prosser (1867-1906) in September 1889. In about 1890, Thomas returned to England for about a year. His son Edward Musgrave married in October 1890 and his grandson George Musgrave (1891-1968) by his son George was born in 1891. In the 1891 census Thomas is lodging at St Helen Auckland, Durham. He obviously returned to the UK for a while. 1892-1899 In early 1892, Tho mas decided to return to America. This time he was never to return to England. He decided to take the 3500 miles journey across the Atlantic Ocean once again. In early April 1892, he travelled to Liverpool and boarded the Lord Clive steamship on the 10th April 1892. The ship sailed that day. This was the last time Thomas ever saw his homeland. The ship arrived in Philadelphia on the 19th April 1892. Thomas gave his details to the immigration beareu. He made the several hundred mile journey back to Allegheny. By 1895, Thomas was now 67 years old. He turned 70 in December 1897. 1900 census Thomas Musgrave was 72 and a hal f in June 1900 when the 1900 United States census was conducted. He was living with his married daughter Elizabeth Sutherland, her husband Robert and their children, and Roberts stepchildren. As the street name ws not listed, the house was in the 5th Ward of North Fayette Township. Supervisors District No 18. Enumeration district 4??. The second digit is hard to read. After 1900 How long Thomas Musgrave lived after 1st June 1900 is uncertain. He was presumably dead by January 1906. Memorable info Born: December 1827, Darlington, County Durham, England Died: About 1905, North Fayette, Allegheny, Pennsylvania, United States Full Name: Parents: Thomas Musgrave and Jane Musgrave (Nee Sewell) Siblings: Grandfathers: William Musgrave, Grandmothers: Spouse: Ann Stewart (1851-1885) Children: Elizabeth Musgrave (1852), Jane Ann Musgrave (1854), George Musgrave (1856), Thomas Musgrave (1857),,Edward Musgrave (1863),,Margaret Musgrave (1871) Grandchildren: Uncles/Aunts: Occupation: Year of emigration: 1886 Notes As said, Thomas Musgrave was alive as of June 1900 and was presumabely dead by 1 January 1906 when civil registration in Pennsylvania began. Before that date it is down to church registers or obituary columns. Residences over the years *December 1827 *December 1885 - Lintz, County Durham, England - Wife Ann's death certificate. *January 1886 - As above - *August 1886 - Liverpool, Lancashire, England - Waiting for passage to United States *August 1886 - Lord Gough Steamship - Passenger list *5 September 1886 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States - Passenger lists arriving in America. *Late 1886 - Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, USA *Sometime during 1890 - Returned to the UK for a while (No passenegr list yet foudn due to some lists not surviving). *Apri 1891 - St Helen Auckland, County Durham, England - 1891 England census *April 1892 - Liverpool, Lancashire, England - Waiting passage to United States. *11 to 19 April 1892 - Lord Clive Steamship - Passenger list. *20 April 1892 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, America - Passenger list arrival. Immigration card filled out *1 June 1900 - North Fayette, Allegheny, Pennsylvania, United States - 1900 US census Gallery Category:Musgrave family. Category:1827 births. Category:1851 marriages. Category:Emigrants to America. Category:Coal miners. Category:Ancestors born in County Durham, England. Category:Deaths in Pennsylvania, USA. Category:Unknown death date. Category:Deaths prior to 1906.